halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Justin Kane
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team Hey there! Try adding this to your article Operation: Valhalla: Hope that helps. --[[User:0rbital|'0RBITAL']] 21:37, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Essence Just to let you know, I added the proper Writer and Under Construction templates to your article here. --Rozh 03:03, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Installation 02 actually doesn't seem too bad. ;) --Rozh 03:21, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Halo: Aegis Fate Yeah, so far it's pretty good, keep going! And nice idea writing about what happened to the Fate, wish I'd thought of that! Actually, that's a really awesome idea. I'm kinda busy right now with another project, but maybe at the weekend we can start talking business! It isn't proven that that ship is the UNSC Gettysburg, but seeing as there is no information as to what happened to it, or on what ship the third frigate is, we can use it in our stories. Nice one! Do you have an idea of what you want to happen to the ships? Because I just had a really good idea of how I could link this to my own storyline. Well, my idea was to have the third frigate make a random slipspace jump to escape the Covenant, and then discover my faction, The Royal Allegiance. Also, I would rather not used the third frigate as the Gettysburg and instead use my own idea, just to help move the story along. If you have any objections just say. Your hybrid ship looks awesome, no joke. The program I use is a free one called Inkscape. I admit it does look quite baffling at first, but just play around with it to see what each function does. Chances are you won't need most of them anyway. If you need any help with it, you can talk to me on the IRC. Put your username in and select Halo Fanon from the list, and I'll see ya there! Hostility Re: Thank You to place the template wherever you want it. And if you're referring to those templates you see him using, odds are I created them :P}} First. You need the infboxes. Copy and paste that. Then upoload your image in the image section of the Infobox. After that, you pick the size. 250px is usually the norm. Aegis Fate edit. Here's the changes I made the Chapter III that I was telling you about. Location: UNSC Aegis Fate Hangar Bay Status: Loading all evacuated forces, Human and Separatists, into the UNSC Aegis Fate Point of View: PVT Justin Kane, UNSCMC Time: 0740 Zulu. Kane settled the Covenant Separatists into their bunks before dogging the hatches to their new quarters. With this duty completed, he turned for the hangar bay. He was greeted with a shocking sight. With its plasma engines screaming, a Loyalist Phantom was flying straight into the hangar. It crash-landed in a spray of sparks, its well-drilled troops hastily disembarked the moment it came to a halt. The boarding party was an impressive one, two sections of Jackals and Grunts, lead by a handful of Brutes with a Chieftain at their head. Kane heard a rattle of fire as Sergeant Caldwell opened fire with his assault rifle. The fire did little more than annoy the Chieftain, who quickly charged at the Marine. He never made it. In a spray of flame and blood, the Brute exploded, blasted by a well-aimed rocket from a Marine somewhere behind Kane. Stunned, it took a moment for Kane to recover his senses. His ears still ringing, Kane hurled a frag at a cluster of Grunts. The grenade’s well-timed explosion was met with a chorus of screams from the now-dying aliens. Kane’s sense of victory was quickly cut short by a searing pain in his gut. Looking down, he saw a cluster of Needler shards jutting from his stomach. Survival instincts took over, as Kane ripped the Needles out, jabbing them into the throat of an unlucky Jackal seconds before they exploded. The blast covered Kane with blood, but miraculously, he was unhurt. However, he was now unarmed, and Kane could only watch helplessly as Caldwell was gutted by an energy sword-wielding Brute. Listening to Caldwell’s final screams snapped something in Kane. Grabbing a shotgun from the floor of the hanger, Kane charged. With superhuman strength, Kane ripped off the Brute’s helmet. Confused, the Brute turned; and for a brief moment their eyes locked. Kane jabbed his shotgun in the Brute’s mouth. “So long, you sonofabitch.” Brains splattered on the deckplates. Kane had little time to ponder his next move as, with a groaning roar of its engines, the Aegis lifted off into space from the Ark. Its crew dead, the crashed Phantom, slid out of the hangar, smashing the Grunts who had been cowering behind it. Flailing, Kane managed to grab a solid handhold, narrowly missing the plummeting hail of debris and bodies cascading from the hangar. A tumbling Warthog smashed a luckless Jackal into a bloody paste, and both vehicle and corpse plummeted out of the bay, silhouetted by the glow of the activating Halo Array. It was an awesome sight. But Kane quickly was confronted with another sight. Seraphs, a full squadron of them, headed right for the Aegis Fate. Their plasma blasts light the air with liquid fire for a moment, and then Kane heard a sound. The fusion engines were going. FightWithHonor Contact me Sure, I'll help! OK, I'm gonna help with your Aegis Fate article. But first I have to read it. XD - :Now with the reading complete, what should I do? And also, most stuff on talk pages are critcism, so don't mind them. Just listen and make the article better. And watch out for Ajax. He seem like a jerk at times, but he's a big part of Halo Fanon's backbone. - I have a strange-yet-totally awesome idea. Justin Kane and the Klap'Yap's lifes are intertwined after the Aegis Fate crashes by the Forerunner Cavern Complex. They have to over come there differneces to just stay alive and get some special Forerunner crap, which they fight over in greed. My SPARTAN, SPARTAN-G113, will hopefully make a quick cameo. I've put some banners on Halo: Aegis Fate so it won't get messed up by some random noob. Best wishes, Cool. But Sandtrap HAS to be involved (That's where Aegis Fate came from, if you didn't know). How about Sandtrap is where Justin gets the parts for the Aegis Fate? And that's where they meet my guy. - OHHHH, I thought Justin was on the Ark, where the Covenant takes place. Alright then. - I don't think Headhunters can be off-duty. I think there chosen once or twice and fight for 2 years, give or take. And sorry, Justin-T606 (or whatever number he has) can't be a SPARTAN-III and an ODST. And there is no theta company. - Awesome! I was going to incorporate the SPARTAN-II Randall in my SPARTAN-IV Program (which is now different page, about an armor I'm making) article, but this works just as great! - I put it the best way I could. It's a thumbnail, but it works. An admin or somebody like one will fix one. :) - Yes, it is a concept of Jun's armor. It's 100% kick-ass, certified by Chuck Norris. - Sorry, but my guy wasn't paired with yours before the "Sandtrap" mission. Check out his page to see his back story before the mission. Fix yours when you can. Thanks. :) - Sorry Thought it was another page. That's your problem though, you took five minutes. Put more thought into the page. Develop the idea, don't just whip up a stub on a whim. Flame-124 23:18, April 25, 2010 (UTC)